Runo Misaki's Lost Memories And Shun Kazami's Love (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: Runo Misaki was a princess that fell in love with her best friend his name was Shun Kazami. Runo was in love with Shun but Alice Gehabich was in love with Shun and Shun did not like Alice. He too was in love with Runo.
Chapter 1

This a story about Runo Misaki's Lost Memories and Shun Kazami's Love. Runo thought that Shun likes Alice Gehabich so Runo going to tell Shun that she had another power but they are not Jinx's powers they are a power to cross between dimensions. Runo was going to tell Shun how she feels but she just couldn't tell him how she felt about him. Let's Begin The Story!

Runo was the Princess of the element Haos her partnered Bakugan was a Haos Tigrerra she is a Jinx just like her friends Shun,Haru,Josh,Rina, and Angel. Shun was the Prince of the element Ventus his partnered Bakugan was a Ventus Skyress.

* * *

At Runo,Shun,Haru,Josh,Rina, and Angel's house

Angel: Hey Runo, can we meet Dan and the other in the park?

Runo: Huh? Sure Angel but first let's ask Shun,Haru,Josh, and Rina if they want to meet Dan and the other in the park.

Angel: Okay then?

Runo: Hey Shun,Haru,Josh, and Rina do you guys want to come to the park with us to meet up with Dan and the others?

Shun: Yeah let's go then!

Rina: Yeah let's go!

Haru&Josh: Okay let's go then!

* * *

At The Park

Dan: Man where are they, what's taking them so long?

Julie: Don't worry Dan, I'm sure their on their way now!

Marucho: Yeah Dan, Julie's right I'm sure their on their way!

Chan: Yeah Marucho and Julie are right Dan I'm pretty sure their on their way isn't that right Julio,Klaus,Komba,Billy, and Joe!

Klaus,Julio,Komba,Billy&Joe: Yeah Chan's right their probably on their way here!

Mira: You should wait patiently Dan?

Ace: Mira's right Dan,right Keith and Baron.

Keith: Their right about this Dan you should wait patiently.

Baron: Yeah, their probably on their way now?

Runo&Shun: Sorry we're late guys?

Rina,Angel,Haru&Josh: Yeah sorry we're late guys?

Dan: You guys are late!

Runo&Shun: You said we were sorry! And it's because you said that we're late!

Dan: Ah..Um...You guys are right

Mira: It's okay, you guys?

Ace: Yeah, Mira's right it's okay you guys?

Keith&Baron: So what should we do first?

Marucho: WELL! We have to celebrate it! I have 21 Golden Tickets for New Amusement Park!

Dan: AWESOME! Let's Go!

* * *

At The Amusement Park

Shun: Well we already ride Roller Coaster and Ferris Wheel. What next?

Julie: What about...HAUNTED HOUSE?!

Dan: Sounds good! Let's go guys!

Marucho: We go two by two. We will hold a raffle

Alice: The result is Ace with me, Marucho with Shun and Julie, Dan with Mira, Runo with Baron, Keith with Gus, Chan With Julio,Klaus,Komba,Billy and Joe, and Rina with Josh, Angel and Haru.

Everyone: Okay deal!

Marucho: Let's go!

* * *

In The Haunted House.

With Shun,Marucho And Julie

Julie: This is so scary *Hugs Shun*

Marucho: Y-Your Right J-Julie *Hugs Shun*

Shun: What are you two doing? I...CAN'T...B..BREATHE!

* * *

With Ace And Alice

Alice: Oh M-My god! What is That!?

Ace: It's just the Wind Alice

Alice: Y-Your Right...

* * *

With Dan And Mira

Mira: This Place is so Dark Dan! I'm scared

Dan: No it's Not Mira! It's Fun!

Mira: *Thinking* Wow Dan...*Blush*

* * *

With Baron And Runo

Baron: Oh My god! What is That?!

Runo: Please Calm Down Baron

Baron: Um Runo...Can I see your Tigrerra?!

Maybe with that I can calm down

Runo: Sure! Why not?

Baron: WOW! Tigrerra - -

AAAAA WHAT IS THAT?! *RUNNING*

Runo: WHAT? BARON WAIT!

HUH he's Gone... And is still me and Tigrerr - -

Oh my god! Baron took Tigrerra!

Well it's just me

* * *

Outside

Shun: BARON! HOW

DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT RUNO?!

Baron: It's so scary

Master Shun!

* * *

Inside

Runo: Where's the Exit?!

Someone behind Runo: Runo, Are you alright?

Runo: AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ace: Calm down Runo. It's just me

Runo: A-ACE?!

* * *

Outside. Runo and Ace Back

Shun: RUNO! *Hugs Runo*

Runo: KYAAA Shun What are you doing?!

Shun: Thank god your safe! I was so

worried about you!

*Hugs Runo Very Tightly*

Runo: SHUN...I..CAN'T..B..BREATH!

Ace: Shun! Get away! Runo can't breath!

Shun: Oh man. I'm sorry

Runo: Huf...Thanks Ace!

Julie: I'm hungry! Let's eat!


End file.
